Our Future
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: For two minutes the world shuts down. Blackness sweeps over every citizen and they catch a glimpse of their future. Six strangers are brought together to prevent a disaster after each of them see it happen in their visions. Can they work together?
1. Bella

**Hello, Here is a brand new story that I am co-writing with Jasperlover101 **

**(I claim no ownership to Twilight)**

**Summary: For two minutes the world shuts down. Blackness sweeps over every citizen and they catch a glimpse of their future. Six strangers are brought together to prevent a potential disaster after each of them see it happen in their visions. Can they overcome trust, suspicion, and love to work together, or will it be too late?**

~Bella~

My alarm clock went off with an annoying buzz. I groaned and hit the snooze button with my hand. I honestly wasn't ready to get up yet. I opened my eyes a crack and examined my room. The warm phoenix sunlight streamed through the window in hot rays of pleasantness. I loved the warmth and the sun.

The rays spread through the room and hit the open screen of my laptop drawing my eye to it. My job called to me.

I was Bella M. Swan, semi famous young adult fiction writer. I had one book published and just about two thousand more of them jammed into my head, just waiting to be written. Growing up I always loved reading. As I got older reading turned into writing and here I was.

Of course I wasn't making major dollars with one book and the cheapest publicist I could find, so I also worked for the local newspaper.

I pulled myself out of bed and examined my appearance in the mirror.

Dark circles were present under my chocolate eyes. I had been up all night writing. A new idea hit me.

My long brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a few stray pieces coming out in the front.

I traced the little freckles that were just starting to appear on the bridge of my nose. Why couldn't I tan?

I stared down at my striped pyjama bottoms and shrugged. The best part about writing; you get to stay at home and wear whatever you like.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen, which didn't take very long. My apartment was tiny.

I brewed a cup of coffee and got cracking on my writing.

Just as I was about to introduce the hot young lead character I could see tiny black dots in front of my eyes. I blinked and tried to clear my head, but when I opened my eyes again the dots were still there.

Alarmed, I decided that it must be because I had been on my laptop for too long. I snapped it closed and moved over to the bed a little bit dizzily.

Soon the black dots were everywhere they clouded my vision until all I could see was darkness. I could hear nothing, smell nothing, and I couldn't feel my body. It was like I was unconscious but I was still aware.

Soon pictures began to form in front of my eyes. First fuzzy but soon they grew in clarity.

I could see myself running alongside five other people. I couldn't see much about them, only the back of their heads as they ran. While we ran we shouted out our names like we were introducing ourselves.

"Alice Brandon."

"Edward Mason."

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Rosalie Hale."

"Emmett McCarty"

"Bella Swan."

The streets we ran on were busy. Cars rushed by and we shoved past people walking on the streets. New York?

I wasn't sure. I had never been anywhere like this place.

We continued to run through the streets. We then stopped abruptly in front of a tall building. I didn't recognize it to be anything famous. It looked just like an apartment building.

Crowds of people stood at the entrance of the building, craning their necks to see something that was in the middle of the crowd.

Loud sirens blared in the background. I could hear a police officer shouting at people to stand back. The little group of people I had been with pushed forwards, through the crowd, regardless of the officers instructions.

People shouted when we shoved passed them but we continued on. We finally reached the center of the crowd and my knees hit a wooden barricade.

At first I was confused.

An entire SWAT team was surrounding one ordinary man sat in the center of them, peacefully. There seemed to be nothing dangerous about him until I noticed what he was holding. In his hands sat a tiny little switch and without a doubt in my mind I knew it was a bomb.

In a sick way he was clever. The building wasn't famous and no one would have suspected anything, but yet it was in a busy part of a big city. He could do some serious damage.

The police officers shouted at the man to step away from the switch. The man began to laugh manically. One of the SWAT members over reacted and let a shot off. It clipped the man in the leg causing him to yelp out in pain.

"You just killed us all," The man screamed loudly.

With that he flipped the switch and the last image I saw was my little group diving away from the fatal blast.

**Alright, So I hope that this is good. **

**It might be slightly confusing right now but there is a great story brewing so stick around**

**Reviews are loved!! Please write them!!**


	2. Alice

**(Quick little thing before the chapter. Enter my new oneshot contest. It is a little bit challenging so I dare you to try)**

~Alice~

For the second time this week I woke up in a sitting position. Lately my dreams had been frightening, and I often woke up with a cold sweat and my pulse hammering.

I had this little quirk about me. I always got a _feeling _when something bad was going to happen. And recently I couldn't shake that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I ran my fingers through my short black hair. I was too worked up to fall asleep again so I decided to clean my messy room.

It was a small room with nothing more than a book shelf, my bed, a desk which held my computer, and my secret passion; my walk in closet. Various fabrics lay in heaps on the floor and on my desk. I was a part time fashion designer and I had no space for all of my things.

I slowly made my over to my current project. It was gorgeous blue dress just the colour of the ocean. I slid my fingers over the slippery fabric and smiled in content. It was coming along to be the best piece I had ever done.

I got to work trying to shove some of the rolls of fabric into my already full closet.

"My god," I whispered to myself when I was finished. "I can actually see the carpet."

My room still smelled of paint and wood. I had just moved into the town house two weeks ago. With nothing else better to do I grabbed a book off of the shelf and made myself comfortable under the still warm covers.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I read out loud to myself as I went. I went on to the next line and did a double take.

Was that an ink blob on my book? I scratched at the spot where it was but nothing happened. With a jolt I realized that the dot was from my eye. I blinked trying to clear it away but it didn't move. In fact more and more of them appeared.

"What's happening?" I screeched.

And then I was plunged into darkness. I heard nothing, saw nothing. It was like I was gone, but still there in a way. Seconds passed and then the blackness seemed to shimmer slightly. I watched intently as the shimmering morphed into a moving picture. Like a movie, only I could recognize myself amongst the people on the screen.

I was running down a busy street somewhere. Five other people raced closely behind me. I clutched one man's hand in my own. I didn't have the slightest clue as to who he was. Everyone was shouting their names as they ran. We stopped when we could run no longer. There was a large group of people standing around _something. _I was too short to see over the taller people in the crowd. Our little group pushed forwards. I tried to follow but something pulled me back. The man who was holding my hand, Jasper he said his name was, pulled me up against a wall.

"You stay here." He ordered me.

"But I need-"

He interrupted me. "I am not putting you in danger." He said fiercely. He took one long glance at me and I nodded trying to assure him that I wouldn't move.

He continued ahead with the group and soon he disappeared into the crowd. I stood up on my tiptoes trying to see what was happening, but it was no use. I let out a frustrated sound and came back down flat footed again.

Suddenly Jasper ripped back out from the crowd and positioned himself in front of me. I didn't have time to ask him what happened because the loudest sound I had ever heard in my life ripped through my brain.

I screamed but it was drowned out but all of the noise going on around me. Regardless of the noise my eyes remained open and right in front of me an apartment building began to crumble and fall to the ground.

Realization dawned on me.

Oh God. A bomb.

As the building fell, dust was spread everywhere and I could see nothing anymore. The only thing I was aware of was Jasper's body pressed up against mine. It seemed like hours had passed while I just stood there and screamed. I screamed and I shook.

Finally the dust settled and an eerie silence took over the scene. It was short lived. Soon desperate screams erupted from everywhere and loud sirens could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Alice?" Jasper asked me. "Alice are you alright?"

He spun around to face me and I gasped. There was a large cut on his forehead and blood was oozing from it.

"Jasper your head," I whimpered and brushed some of the blood that was dripping down, from his eye brows.

"I am OK." He assured me.

"Jasper, the others." I ran forward trying to locate the members of my little group. Peoples mangled forms lay everywhere on the pavement. Some of them screamed at me to help them. I could do nothing for them.

I ran and finally located one of them. Edward. I knelt down beside him. He was still breathing, but he had some bad cuts along his neck and his jaw line.

"Oh god," I heard Jasper yell from across the street. I raced over to where he stood.

"Bella," He said to me as I got closer.

Bella lay unconscious with a large chunk of the building on her torso. I watched her chest waiting for some sort of movement. Nothing.

"Help me get this off of her!" I screamed desperately.

Jasper helped me heave the chunk from her stomach, but she still didn't move. I desperately tried mouth to mouth on her but she didn't respond.

"Alice, she's gone." Jasper whispered to me.

"I can't let her go." I said through my tears. I wasn't going to give up on her.

"You can't save Bella, but if we hurry we might be able to save other people," He held out his hand.

I paused a moment eyeing Bella's un moving form. Then I nodded and grabbed his warm hand. He pulled me to my feet.

"We haven't been over there yet," Jasper pointed over to where the building used to be.

We hurried over to find Emmett bent over Rosalie's distorted and bloodied form. He was pumping furiously at her chest. She didn't start to breathe again.

Jasper and I watched in silence and in agony as we watched Emmett's tears roll from his eyes onto Rosalie's hair.

"What happened?" Edward's bloodied mouth hung open as he limped over to the scene.

Through my tears I managed to choke out an answer. "It's Bella and Rose. They're de-"

I gasped. Just as suddenly as the frightening vision started, it ended. I was in my room again, lying in my bed. My hands shook violently and tears rolled down my cheeks. The pictures, of strangers I had never met before, replayed over and over again in my mind.

There was no way my imagination could come up with something so horrifying and so clear. It had to be some kind of vision.

When I could move again I flicked on my computer and waited for my favourite search engine to load. When it came up I typed in _black out/ vision._

The first website that came up was called: our future .com. I clicked on it and began to read what the homepage said.

_Scientists everywhere have predicted that on October 06 2009 every citizen on earth will see their future. _

I stopped reading for a moment and froze. My future?

I continued on.

_Here you can write your about vision and connect with others and share your visions. _

I clicked on the link that leads you to the upload page. I filled out the personal information and typed a quick summary as to what I had seen. After I was finished with that, I searched each member of the little group from my vision. Sure enough theirs matched mine perfectly.

I slammed my fists down on the keyboard. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. If there was a way, I was going to find it.

**Hello,**

**I have been getting 1,000,000 questions about this, yes it is based upon Flash forward (every one knows this show but me )**

**Jasperlover101, came up with the idea for this story and I though it sounded cool, I'm gald you are all into it so far.**

**So this chapter was written by Jasperlover101, and I added a few little things here and there**

**Reviews are the best things in the world! Please leave 'em**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	3. New Contest

Alright everyone!

I am back with a new contest!

This time I want to make things a little bit more difficult. I enjoyed reading everyone's stories last round, but some people entered stories that were twenty or so chapters wrong (Don't get me wrong, I never said you couldn't)

This one is more like a challenge and it has to be a one shot (That doesn't mean a twenty chapter story crammed into one chapter) Something short and sweet.'

Keep it Rated T

You can write your one-shot based upon one of the four poems or songs:

Option one:

**Again**

**by Jess Adydan**

**I'm sick or you, I'm sick of me  
I'm sick of what we'll never be  
...again  
I'm tired of feelings, I'm tired of pain  
I'm tired of playing the same old games  
...again  
I'm sick of me, I'm sick of you  
I'm sick of remembering all we've been through  
I'm tired of problems with no solutions  
I'm tired of stories with no conclusions.  
-You used to be my reason to breath, love blinded all the lies  
why couldn't I see whats underneath?  
Why can't I live with good-byes?  
I'm sick of hurt, I'm sick of pain  
why should I live if there's nothing to gain?  
I gave all I have to give,  
I need you in my life to live  
...again**

Option Two:

**One Last Morn**

**by FTS Miles**

**Morning mist melts on your shoulder  
As you look out on the dawn,  
And I realize how much I shall miss you.  
A crisp breeze gifts pine and raspberry  
To my awakening senses  
As it glides about your shiver,  
Reminding you of bed and down.  
I cradle you in cotton and flesh,  
Your face against my chest,  
The warmth of your breath  
Forcing back the chill of winter  
From my heart.  
We shall lie here together,  
One last morn,  
Blanketed by our goodbyes,  
And I shall force a smile  
As you go,  
Promising to look back**

Option Three:

The man who can't be moved by The Script (song)

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am**

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I've been in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Policeman says son you can't stay here  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)  
I'm not moving  
(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)  
I'm not moving  
(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)  
I'm not moving  
(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Option Four:

If It Kills Me- Jason Mraz (Song)

**Hello, tell me you know, yeah, you've figured me out  
Something gave it away  
And it would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now**

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
'Cause you and I, why we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better than you and your boyfriend

Well, all I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me

Well, how long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you  
Before I rightly explode  
And this double life I lead isn't healthy for me in fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all  
Well, baby there's a lot that I miss in case I'm wrong

All I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still cant say it after all we've been through

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me

If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again

Well, all I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me  
I think it might kill me

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me  
It might kill me

Alright, so these are your options. You may use one of your own, but you must send me the point of inspiration. (I would prefer you write something based off of the options I have given you)

Entries can be submitted either by PM, Email, or you can put the name in your review and I can check it out from your profile

This contest will be a tough one.

Good luck

DEAD LINE: NOVEMBER 5TH 2009

(One month)

-OFLM123


	4. Beta

**Hey guys.**

**I am now a registered Beta Reader. I would love to read over some of your things so let me know f I could be of service to you. Check out my Beta profile and see if I can help you out. I may not be able to get back to you daily, I do try to have a life besides fanfiction, I have tons of school work and extracurricular stuff. I will try my hardest though.**

**Looking forward to being a Beta**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


	5. Edward

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry It has been a while. I hope it is worth it. By the way, this chapter may change because Jasperlover101 has not yet had a chance to edit it, but I wanted to post it because it has been a while and I felt guilty.**

**So here it is:**

~Edward~

I walked into yet another day in the office. The air smelled of fresh brewed coffee and the sound of phones ringing dominated the office.

"Good morning Mr. Mason." Several people greeted me as I walked in. They were just kiss up's who wanted the good cases from me, their boss.

I work at the BAU, or Behaviour Analysis Unit. With a sigh I settled into my chair and got to work.

My office was dull. Plain grey walls, a large wooden desk, and a computer. That was it. The only thing I took to staring at during the day was my son. He was only one and a half years old. In the picture on my desk, I stood holding him on the lawn, his little face smiled proudly and his white blond hair shone in the sun. Ethan was his name.

His mother, my wife, Sara, had died several months ago. A picture of her sat on the other side of my desk. It pained me to look at her. I loved her so damn much. God damn that drunk driver to hell.

I closed my eyes a little to clear my head and when I opened them, little black dots clouded my vision. It frightened me a little so I put my head down to try and clear it out. It didn't help. If anything the dots became more and more dominant until I could see nothing. I noticed dully that I couldn't hear anything either. I was just blank. I tried to make myself move, to wipe away the blindness. Nothing happened.

Suddenly something caught my attention in the blackness. It was like a slight shimmering. At first there was nothing to it, just a slight lightness to the air that is difficult to describe. Then the shimmer shifted to a blurry picture, and then to a clear one.

I can see myself, amongst five other people. We are introducing ourselves while running down the crowded streets which I am familiar with. I live in New York City. In fact we stop outside of my apartment building. There are crowds of people right outside and I look up to the fifth floor window I know is my own. I push through the crowd, because I know that Ethan is inside with his babysitter. I need to know he is okay. I get to the edge but there is a wooden barricade there.

"Sir, what's happening here?" I ask the closest police officer.

"Police business here. Please step back from the barricade." He tries to push me back but I don't move.

"My son is in that building, so if there is something wrong here," By the end of my sentence my voice is getting hysterical.

I can see the members of my little group a few feet away from me taking in what was in the middle of the circle. I didn't get a chance to see.

"My son is in there," I try to shove past the officer but her shoves me back hard. My chest hurts after.

"That is impossible Sir. We have done a sweep of the building. There is no one left in there."

I am about to argue further but I am thrown sideways. A loud eruption explodes around me and it hurts my ears. Then all I can feel is pain. In my arms and my legs and my chest and my head. Everything hurts. The last thing that passes through my mind is that Ethan has to be okay. Ethan and Bella. I hadn't even known Bella long; in fact she was one of the members of my little group. But I felt this pull towards her. They need to be okay.

Then it's just blackness again and I find myself back in my office with my head on my desk as if none of this has happened. I jerk myself from the desk and storm into the main part of the office building.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask every member in the office. They all wear the same mask of confusion and horror that I wear. For once there isn't a witty answer. No one can tell me anything.

I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. "This is now our _only _priority." I snarl at them before I slink back into my office.

I flick on the monitor to my computer and type in 'blackout.' I click on the first site and it seems promising enough. I read over the general information and begin to fill out my vision. Within minutes of posting I am getting replies. I recognize the names as the people I was running with. My eyes flicker to the picture of Ethan and my throat closes in slightly. I have to get him and we have to run. We are leaving tonight.

But all those people.

I take a deep breath and think of the hundreds of people standing in the crowd.

I decide that I have to stay and try to prevent this thing from happening. Even if I leave and I save my son many people will die. I have to stay.

**Again I am sorry for how short the chapter is, but we are halfway done the visions and then we can move on to the actual story line and trying to save the building. **

**Please review. Peace.**

**-OneFrighteningLittleMonster123**


End file.
